The probability of our love?
by kawaiiyuu8
Summary: And don't mind Sanji he gonna be a bit different from Oda version, he gonna be a bit odd too somewhere, as he gonna represent the weird me.


The co-star representing me is Sanji a tsundare version and my lover is non-other than Zoro. Hope you guys enjoy my story~  
Sanji is from the anime ONE-PIECE. The mangaka is Oda Eiichiro.And don't mind Sanji he gonna be a bit different from Oda version, he gonna be a bit odd too somewhere, as he gonna represent the weird me.

 **Chapter fifteen: The probability of our love?**  
The humidity in the area was getting on my nerves, I don't really want to participate in this game, as I am a Hikikumori (shut-in), but I fell in love with someone who is taking part in today's event. So, for the sake of love, I joined.  
We all gathered for this test of courage thing to scare the hell out of each other, the hidden motive was to find a loved one and parallel to that, those who wanted to have a date. This event is perfect for them and of course, for those who wanted to hang out for fun. As for me, I am seeking any chance to get close to him and confess.  
My backpack is full of love-dovey stuff and, being an excellent cuisinier, a love bentou that consists of all his favorites. As I walk towards the meeting place, I found many familiar faces and some new ones. Apart from Kawaii couple Baka-Neko, I recognize Yuuki, Tesu, Tantei, Bl and BB chan, YDD, Ame, Yuki Soumacchi, Ice and few others. As I look around, I found myself fixated on my dream boy. It was then that a continuous rivalry between my inner self began: my masochistic side and my sadistic part. The précis of the debate is: "Damn him! He didn't even notice me, nor did he look towards me. I am standing right in front of you, BAKAYARO! and "What am I gonna do if I miss this chance?". My consciousness took over then when I saw him standing beside a tree while listening to Baka's instructions. My inner thoughts ran wild again when my optic nerves get a sexy image of him applying chap-stick on his rosy lips. "What taste do his lips have right now, which flavour would it be ….". Baka's whistle made my consciousness take over again.  
The game began and as everyone had already chose their partners, I was pretty worried if ever I will be having one or I'll be just left out. Baka started handing out torches to everyone before wishing us good luck for scaring the hell out of each other and then everybody started to take different routes, different directions. I saw individuals trying to be very wary with the way they talk, probably avoiding the chance to be hated by their partners; others were getting all comfy with their mates; some were nervous and the rest were walking side by side silently with their eyes doing the major job. The event itself is a mixing pot, we have all types of lovers, asexual, bisexual, whatever, but one thing is common within us and that is we all respect each other's choice. Meanwhile, when I was looking here and there trying to check who is left so I can ask him or her to be my guest. Someone poked me with something, I turned around and saw **"Him"** standing right in front of me. This made my mind unable to process, and I reacted with an abrupt impulse saying: "What the heck is your problem, huh?!" I shouted while frowning.  
 _"Your torch, you didn't get one from Baka, did you?"_ That person answered with a sweet smile on his face which was in itself shocking to witness.  
I took the torch from his hand, this little contact with him were more than 1000watts. He, then, walked in the opposite direction and as he does, I fondly looked at the torch he handed me, smiling and thinking: he got it for me, he noticed me. And I felt like my soul was ready to depart due to the max-level of excitement.  
 _"Oi, Marimo, why are you walking in that way, the route is over there, are you an idiot?"_ , I smirked while addressing him.  
Though I managed to say that, I was so nervous and embarrassed at the same time. I even felt the heat coming out of my body! Even so, I wonder if he noticed my red face? Although the moonlight was enough to have a glimpse at each other, but I was worried about the street light behind me.  
 _"Huh, what the heck is that kind of attitude you're showing to the person who was trying to be nice to you, 'Mr. All left out'"_. He replied with a harsh tone. Then he called me by my nickname the one he always uses to address me **"shitty-cook".**  
"I didn't ask you to be with me, did I? It was you who was feeling alone, I am fine by myself, Marimo", I tossed the torch towards him and ran away. I wanted to be away from him as my feelings aren't settled, with my thoughts and emotions all jumbled, I was unable to face him, wanted to keep a distance from him for a while. But he started chasing me. "Was that on impulse?" I questioned myself. "Right now I wanted to be alone, leave me." I couldn't yell on him instead my tears took the job.  
"Oi, wait, kuso-cook…." he called out, emphasizing the nickname he enjoys to call me.  
"Quit following me, will you?" I replied with a whimpering tone.  
After a moment of silence he again called out my name with putting love in it.  
"Sanji!"  
His voice made me attentive towards him. This time, he addressed me properly without any weird name attached. I looked back he was still chasing me with same speed.  
"Why are you running away from me?" He questioned me while chasing me.  
I wasn't able to see and think clearly as my eyes were filled with tears and my mind with him. Like what shall I do next? Shall I confess to him now? How am I gonna confess to him anyway? Would there even be a chance for him to fall in love with me?  
"I don't know". I blurted out.  
"Huh?! Are you an idiot or what? How come you don't know? And why are you crying?" He answered me back promptly.  
"I said, I don't know so just stop following me, I don't wanna see your face." I stated.  
"Just stop running away and listen to me, we might get lost in this area." He shouted as he leapt ahead and grabbed my hand. He then moved his face closed to mine that I almost think he's gonna kiss me, but he didn't. Instead he hugged me all of a sudden, so tightly that I was unable to move.  
"Let me go, will you?" I tried to resist while trying to face the other way. So he grabbed my face raising it at a tilted angle and suddenly… forced a kiss on my lips.  
"Wahhh! What have you done to-" I wasn't able to complete my sentence.  
He added, "Please stop crying, I do not mean any harm".  
"I am not crying, these are just some dust particles, causing watery eyes", I answered while rubbing my eyes. My thoughts were all jumbled up, He just kissed me, it was my first kiss, and he took it without asking my permission, I wasn't even ready for this.  
"Ok , I am sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, don't know why I did it so suddenly, it's true that I love you, but I never wanted to have a kiss with you on impulse, these moments should be shared and enjoyed equally without biases."  
My mind got all blank. Unable to act in a meaningful way, I grabbed him and cushioned my lips on his. This was my bold attempt to express my love for him. The next moment, when I realized it, I was pushed to the ground.  
"What the heck are you doing?" I resisted.  
"You are the one who seduced me."  
"N...nooo wait…"  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
"Then what? Doesn't that show you are giving me permission to…"  
"Wait! Just a second."  
"Yes, don't make me wait more."  
Both of us were out of breath, the heat released through our body leading to perspiration, even though on the other hand humidity was killing us.  
"Shall I?''  
I nodded.  
"What's with this sudden development?"  
I wasn't expecting things to become like this. I only intended to confess. But this handsome Marimo just kept on playing with my heart. What is the probability of him loving me the same way I do?  
"I don't know such thing, Have I never planned about what I was going to do after confessing?"  
He leaned close enough making every fiber of my being remember him, long for him, desire for him. And even though I was aware of the fact that I am not familiar with this kind of thing and neither am I prepared for it; however, his pretty green eyes that stare right in front of me and his sweet, musky, smell that drown my lungs in ecstasy every time I inhale… compels me to engage in this kind of thing. Isn't it what girls say "all you have to do is confess, leave the rest to the guy you are dating." Right now, am I the girl in heat?  
He kissed me gently on the forehead leading to my collar bones, he nimbled them, I am wearing a tank top with blue jeans shorts and I had a backpack filled with edibles and a picnic sheet (the one I have for Hanami) and those were little by little taken off as he started to undress me in a rough manner. He put my backpack on the side as he took off his clothes and all of a sudden, we were only a step from being completely naked. He gently leant on me while kissing my lips and slowly pushed me on the ground, the irregular surface was exerting strange pressure on my body.  
"Ahnnn…"  
"What? I haven't even started yet."  
"S-something is crawling on my skin. I think it's a big insect."  
"Huh~ you should use some decent words for THAT you know."  
"THAT"?  
"Yeah THAT!"  
My face turned red as I saw it was his giant d***.  
"Please wait". I took out the sheet and spread it on the ground and locked lips with his sweet ones that are still shining with the chap-stick he applied a while ago as he tangled my arms around him.  
"You clean freak." He whispered as he nibbled my ear.  
Then we again kissed and kept on kissing till our tongues got numb. He put his fingers inside my mouth and extended his kissing down to my belly button. I never knew that he has a fetish for belly-buttons. He provoked my sexual indicators by stimulating them. His stimulating techniques were driving me crazy. In a very short time, I was already feeling every nimble of his tenderness.  
"I think you are ready". He stroked my parts, leading me to moan lustfully.  
"Ahnnnn"  
"I love your quick responses." He smirked.  
I wasn't able to respond him back in the shape of words, but I think for him, my actions were my expressions. This physical expenditure was quite quick and satisfying. The way we panted and dropped on each other was fun in its own way. I never knew we were being captured in Kasumi's camera. We heard them giggle behind the bushes. On the other side, Midz and Yona's camera was haunting us. I even heard Yona-chan whispering, "That was too fast, I am disappointed."  
"Leave us alone…" I yelled.  
The atmosphere was brightened up with faint giggling. When I tried to get up I saw Ciel's red face, who was unable to move from his place. "Maybe he saw some bug?"  
"Are you ok?" I asked Ciel.  
He fainted and Jay tried to help him out.  
"Hide that you idiot..." Jay said while avoiding seeing my face. I noticed that I haven't made myself appropriate.  
"Hahaha," I burst out laughing hard.  
Zoro gets up, and by using his iPhone he took Ciel's picture.  
"What are you doing?" Jay asked.  
"I think this is what it's called scaring the hell out of others."  
"You are so mean." She pouted.  
We left them and started our hunt. "Zoro?" I called out his name with love.  
"Are you feeling ok?" He queried with worry.  
"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"  
"After what we did…" I kissed him on his right cheek. We walked for a while with locked hands and gazing the sky.  
"Zoro".  
"Hn..." He replied.  
"Are you free next weekend?"  
 _"Yes, why you ask?"_  
We were interrupted by Nagisa. "I am free too."  
"Nobody asked you." I replied with disappointment.  
"Sanji you are so mean… Ijiwaru, Kechi," Nagisa pouted. {Ijiwaru [意地悪], is meanie and Kechi [けち] is stingy in Japanese}  
Sasuke wasn't even bothered by us. Then he glared at Zoro. I don't know what they talked by looking into each other's eyes.  
"Let's go Nagisa," Sasuke said.  
"Ehe…. I am talking to him." Nagisa replied. Sasuke dragged him away.  
Then we changed the course of our hunt to the east. There we saw two people kissing, it was one passionate kiss. I looked towards' Zoro, his eyes were fixed on Rayn and S-Roses. They were both blushing. "Were we blushing?"  
"Shut-up."  
"Who is there?" Roses questioned.  
We both hid abruptly. "I think we disturbed them."  
"Yes, we did."  
Ryan holds Roses' hand firmly. "I heard wolves howling a while back. What if in the bushes, there were…?" Ryan hugged Roses and kissed her gently. "I am here." He whispered.  
They started coming toward the bush where we were hiding. "What are we going to do?" I whispered.  
Zoro hugged me, my heart skipped its maiden beat. Then he placed his lips on mine. I obliged him my giving myself to his custody.  
"Ehe! It's you guys, you know you just scared the hell out of us." Roses said disappointingly.  
"Can't you see we are busy?" Zoro answered. I resided my head on his shoulder and avoided the incoming glares.  
 _"Yeah, I can see that."_ Ryan answered.  
 _"Sa-chan is that you?"_ Roses questioned me.  
She winked me, like she was giving me a good luck sign. I passed her a smile.  
Then we all hear a delighted scream, which drew our attention.  
"What was that?"  
We all rushed towards that direction from where the scream came and we were disappointed to found it was the suicide maniac " **Dazai** and his counterpart **Kudo** ".

 **Here is the link to all the previous chapters...**  
/home/discus...


End file.
